A Rich Street Love
by emory-chan
Summary: The girls of Soul Eater all lived on the streets. Until they ran into Kid,Soul,and Black*Star. Each one of them finding a love they would have never thought of. Soma,TsuStar,Kid/Liz Rated M for future lemon,lime,language,and murders.
1. I'm from the Streets

Hey guys! It's emory-chan here! Okay. So I got this totally kickass idea from a picture on the net. It looked almost like Maka except her hair was short and pink. Other than that, it was dead on.

Discalimer: I don't own Soul eater. Other wise, the drawings would suck and the story would be horrible.

**Chater One: The Streets are my Home, But You're House is Better**

Maka and Tsubaki walked side by side, talking like two normal teenage girls. Maka saw a guy who had at least $100 in his hands try and put it in his wallet out of the corner of her eye. She nugged Tsubaki and nodded towards him. The man was well built man, who had short cropped blonde hair and had three black stripes on his left side with one on top. He was wearing an expensive looking suit minus the jacket and the initials 'BJ' on his belt buckle.

The two girls looked at each other. "Oh Maka. I don't think he has enough money. But you've always had a good eyes for those money stinkin' bastards." Tsubaki said, trying not to hard to hide her grin. Maka laughed. " Watch. I bet ya he has at least one grand in that wallet. We need to get that money. We're running low on supplies and we need to move out of that place. Cops roam that area and I ain't willing to get caught. Patti needs to learn how to keep her yap shut."

They broke out into a run. It only took a few seconds before they ran into the man. "Oh sorry sir! We were playing a game with our friends where we run around and they try to catch us. We were about to leave the border of our game sowe had to suddenly stop. Guess ya helped us." Maka said, putting on her guilty face. _Oh she's good!_ Tsubaki thought. The man helped Maka up. But not before Tsubaki picked up the wallet and put it in her shorts. " Oh Jennifer! We have to go before Jenna and Becks gets worried! Thank you!" Tsubaki said. Maka smiled. " Okay Tayla. Thanks again, mista!" she said, using a thick New York accent.

The two ran off. 'BJ' didn't even noticed his wallet missing until he checked for it on the ground. "HEY!" he yelled. the girls ignored him. "Great job! Let's slip into that alley and check how rich that sucker was!" Tsubaki said. She took it out of her pants and counted."Whoa! The son of a bitch was loaded!" she exclaimed. "It's two-fifty!"

"Grand?"

"Grand."

Maka grinned at Tsubaki."We eatin' good tonight, bitch." Tsubaki grinned back at her."Hell ya we are!" And the two walked back to the run-down shit of an apartment they shared with Liz and Patti.

~(0.0~)(~0.0.)~

"FUCK YA! Y'ALL MUGGED A MOTHERFUCKING RICH DUDE!" Liz shouted. "Fuck ya!Fuck ya!"Patti repeated. Maka sat down on the beat up couch. "The old fart never saw it coming. Pretended we were little inocent girls playing a game of borders[1]. Idiot." Maka mumbled. She closed her eyes.

Life on the streets can be awesome. If you knew how to live. And let me tell you, these girls knew how to live it. They're the toughest girls in New York. Everyone knew not to fuck with them and just give them what they want. People called them Death's Angels or if you wanna get technical,The Bitches. Stole what they want, when they want. People won't know it's them because of the disguises they wear.

"I'm pulling out the whiskey. Who wants some?" Tsubaki asked. Maka raised her hand then it fell back down. Liz shook her head. "Nah. I gotta be the sober one today. Patty drank too much now she thinks she's a fucking child. Plus, I can't be drunk if I'm going to spy on those damn Spiders."

Spiders. The second deadliest gang in New York. Next to Snake's Venom. Those asses steals Snake's Venom's supplies when they're not looking. So the Angels are going to blow up their hideout. Oh yeah. The Angels are part of Venom. But they act on their own terms and only do missions when Venom's top operatives can't handle them.

"That's right. Gorgon's got ya blowin' them asses up tonight. Damn it! I know explosives! I should be the one going!" Maka yelled. She got up and put on a new wig. It was pink with purple streaks and blonde at the tips. Then she walked into the bedroom that she and Tsubaki share and got dressed. A white tank top, a yellow tube top over the tank top, and black demin shorts. To finish it off, she put on a black coat that can hold a hand gun and knee high black boots with knifes in each of them.

"Where's your ass going tonight?" Liz asked. Maka looked at her."I'm looking for Giriko. Every one knows that he likes sluts that have multicolor hair and show their asses off." Liz threw her head back and laughed. " Gonna lure him out,huh? Damn. I would help ya but with these two, hell is gonna be raised. I have a feeling they're gonna be wasted tonight." She pointed at Tsubaki and Patti. They were having a drinking contest. "HA! I WON! SUCK THAT BITCH!" Tsubaki shouted. Patti was crying. "Sis! Why did you let her win!"

Maka chuckled and turned around."Good luck!" And she left for the night. Liz sighed. How will these two ever find their love? Pretty soon, the Angels would be dropped from Snake's Venom. If these two continue their drinking ways, they may never find someone who can take care of them the way they needed to be cared for. They'd most likely find someone who hits them and just use their bodies.

She and Maka on the other hand, they know how to grow up. Unfortunately, they probably repel guys. Liz is too violent and Maka has a mouth that's worse than a sailor and a body doesn't show off too much. Maybe they would all get lucky and marry rich people who truly loves them. Liz laughed. _Yeah. When pigs fly..._

~(0.0~)(~0.0.)~

Maka sat at the bar, looking for signs of Giriko. Just as she was about to give up, he sat down right next to her. "Hey sexy. Looking for some fun." he shouted over the music. "Hell ya! I've been siting here all night! I know a place we can go if you want some!" she shouted back. He smirked."Lead the way."

Maka took Giriko's hand and led him out of the club and into an alley. "Really here?All right. I'm fine with-" He was cut off when Maka put the gun to his head. "Giriko of Spiders. Meet my gun. Gun, meet Giriko's brains, which I will now blow out." Maka said with a smirk. Giriko couldn't move. Maka had her knee on his dick. "Enjoy Hell. Maybe you'll find a demon slut you can fuck." BAM! Giriko slumped down.

"Holy Shit!"

Maka turned around around to see three boys standing at the opening of the alley. One had blue hair that was shaped like a star and a star tattoo. The guy on his left had black hair with three white stripes and strange golden eyes. Around his neck was a chain with a skull at the end. The last one had white hair and blood red eyes. He had a chain on his pants with a soul hanging off of it.

Maka knew that they would call the cops what what they seen. So she thought of something that might've not been a good idea.

"You three. Come with me or you'll have the same fate as Giriko here. And don't bother calling the cops, Stripes. Yeah I see your phone. And you! Blue! Don't try to run away! I'm a good shot! Now get your asses moving." She demanded. To her surprise, the white hair one didn't try to do anything. He seemed like the one that would do anything.

It took them about thirty minutes to get to the shit apartment. Maka can't complain. All the places that they lived in was provided by Venom. Maka tried to open the door but it was locked. "Damn it! TSUBAKI! PATTI! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" she yelled. " NO! YOU GONNA TAKE THE DANCING GIRAFFES AWAY! PATTI WOVES THE GIRAFFES!" a voice was heard from behind the door. "Fuck! They probably drank that bottle of whiskey that I left out. OPEN IT NOW! OR GOD HELP ME I'LL GET LIZ AND-" the door was opened.

Patti put on her puppy dog face. " Pwease don't tell Sis! She said not to get to drunk and not to get Tsubaki drunk again! WHAAH!" Patti started to cry. " Patti. You are fucking fifteen years should know your limits. Now get sober. And the giraffe hates you." Maka said, knowing that would sober Patti up enough for her to comprehend what is going on.

While this was happening, the three guys looked at each other." She's fifteen and she's drinking? What the hell is going on here?" Stripes said. Blue shrugged. "I don't know but she's hot. And look at the one in the apartment. What do you think Soul?" he asked the white haired one. Soul shook his head. " The one who was 'bout to break down the door looks hot. But I wanna see her real hair color. That wig ain't doing so good for her."

Their attention was turned to a furious blonde storming through the hallway. "THAT BITCH! THAT VENOMOUS BITCH! AFTER ALL THE STUFF WE DID FOR HER SHE TROWS US OUT LIKE WE'RE PIECES OF TRASH!" Liz yelled. "Maka. Why is my sister drunk?" she asked then looked inside."Tsubaki! Put your fucking shirt back on! No! Leave your bra on!"

"But Liz! They're too constricting!" Tsubaki whined. She almost got the clasp undone when Liz threw her phone at her head, knocking her out. "There. She should be find in the morning, minus the hangover." Her gaze was turned to the three boys standing awkwardly. " Maka. Why did you bring home three boys? I thought you were against that stuff. 'Specially since your father does that except with women."

"They saw me kill Giriko. He should be in a body bag right 'bout now." she answered. Sighing, Liz turned to them. "I'm Liz. That girl that brought you here is Maka. The idiot who is drooling on Maka's shoulder is my sister Patti. And the drunk girl who apparently wants a job as a stripper is Tsubaki. She's actually kinda sweet when she's not drinking alcohol or nursing a hangover. I'm only telling you this because we are going to let you live. Oh and if you're wondering, we _used_ to be part of the gang Snake's Venom."

Maka looked at Liz, a look of surprise on her face."_WERE?_ When did that happen?" she shouted. "'Bout five minutes ago. And now we're kicked out of this get packin'.Gotta be out of here by tomorrow night or we're dead meat." Liz responded.

Maka gave Patti to her sister and ran into the apartment."STUPID FUCKING STEP-MOTHER[2]!" she yelled. A cough sounded behind Liz. She turned her head to the sound."Yeah?" she asked. Stripes stepped forward."Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Death the Kid, but every one calls me Kid. The pervert over there is my adopted brother Black*Star,which should STOP DROOLING! And the other one here is my best friend Soul who lives with us. Don't ask. I couldn't help but hear that you need a place to stay. We live in a big house and have plenty of rooms available."

Liz thought this over. _Guess this could be the chance we've been waiting for,_ she thought. She smiled."Sure. Can you do me a favor? Maka's pretty pissed off that her father married the bitch who just fired us for no reason. So I need help getting packed and get these two in bed. Tsubaki is- no where to be seen."

"Liz-chan? Who are these people?" Tsubaki asked, rubbing her eyes. The blonde shook her head and opened her mouth."Go to bed."

Tsubaki nodded and went to her room, only to be hit in the head with a shoe. She didn't care. Sleeping on the floor never felt so good. She's gonna regret that tomorrow...

~(0.0~)(~0.0.)~

In the morning, everything was packed and ready. Maka was still fuming. Every now and again she would calm down enough to get a conversation in, but then she got mad again. Soul walked up to her, not even having the intention of talking. He finally said something. "You got shit parents,too?" Maka nodded. Soul laughed. Maka liked that laughed. She felt warm. "I guess everyone's fucked up in some way. Mine wants me to be some resturant owner or musician or some other job that brings in the money but is a whole lot of bullshit." he said.

They talked a bit. Maka found out that his family is from a long line of-of-shit. Yeah,shit. There was so much that it's too much to handle. No wonder Soul hated it. Soul found out that her father married the Snake's Venom's boss when she was four, about two months after her parents divorced.

"I'm glad that he married her. I wouldn't have met my friends if he hadn't." she said. The two watched everyone else. Black*Star tried to lift three boxes on his head before dropping them. Liz yelled at him saying those clothes were hard to find or something. The two argued about them being stupid clothes or not.

Patti,Kid,and Tsubaki just sat there and watched. Well actually, Tsubaki sat there and moaned about a killer head ache. Maka smiled at them. "We really choose the weirdest people to know, don't we?" she asked. Soul nodded in response.

Kid finally stood up. " Time to go now! I have a feeling you don't wanna be here anymore." he said looking around. The place was a dump, but they had worse. Everyone left the room,except for Maka. She gave it one last glance then left. None of them is going to miss that place.

~(0.0~)(~0.0)~

The place was huge. No. Massive. All the girls looked at it in awe. Kid led them upstairs to their rooms. Tsubaki's was a Japanese style room. She stared at the room. Then she went down to the futon and went to sleep.

Maka's looked like she never left the streets,with a touch of modern. Graffite covered the brick-looking walls. Her bed was a platform bed with no headboard[2]. A computer and a pair of headphones sat on the bed. And right across from the bed was a desk. She immediately went to the bed and pulled the laptop up to her lap.

Liz's was more luxurious. Her bed was a king-size. A huge crystal chandelier hung from above. Huge windows hung on the left of her bed. And a flatscreen was right infront of her bed.

Patti. Patti. Well, Patti's was Patti's. Let's just say giraffes were everywhere and leave it at that.

"Kid. How did you know what everyone likes? This matches us perfectly." Liz asked. Kid looked at her. "Easily. I could tell by the way you act and the way you talk. It was obvious Patti loves giraffes. Tsubaki bowed when ever she was introducing herself,wore Japanese clothing,and used Japanese prefixes. Maka looked like she was reluctant to leave the streets. You held your head up high like some one that was high up. I got the interior designers that work for my father to do this fast so it was ready for you."

Liz threw her arms around Kid, who blushed. "Thank you." And she went into her room. _What was that feeling? Could it be? No. I've only just met Liz. I can't be- can I?_

**[1] Just some random game I came up with just then.**

**[2] I wanted them to be married so Maka would hate her more... **

**[3] here's the link.** . . /-UTQi9Le8us/UKG_w55i6yI/AAAAAAAAAt4/mJmTkfD6SXc/s 400/modern+platform+bed+

**I love writing Tsubaki totally out of character and Maka with a potty mouth. Here's the ages in case you're wondering:**

**Liz: 17**

**Tsubaki:17**

**Maka:16**

**Patti: 15**

**Kid: 16**

**Black*Star:16**

**Soul:16 **

**Yeah... most are 16... I kinda got bored so I just wrote this. I'm writing a second chapter so if you like it you don't have to wait. And if you like Under the Moon or A kind Master... I'm blocked on those so you might have a wait on those.**


	2. A Little Awkward

A Rich Street Love

Okay. I'm going to be a lame author and do the converstations now because I feel like it.

**emory-chan: Hey people! I'm writing after the longish wait!**

**Soul: It's about time. Why did you take so damn long?**

**Maka: Because she hasn't been faithful to Soul Eater and started to watch Shugo Chara. * looks at angrily at me**

**emory-chan: *shrinks down in seat* Hehehe... Let's get on with the story. Will you do the honors?**

**Maka: emory-chan doesn't own Soul Eater or the characters.**

**emory-chan:*Crona emo corner***

Chapter Two: A Little Awkward

~(0.0~)(~0.0)~

Month One: The worst month for Liz, Kid, Soul, and Maka. Let's just say that they prefer to not be completely nude in front of people of the opposite sex. Now for all of you perverts out there, I mean sex as in gender. Not the thing two people of different minds and bodies do to release their thought of pervertednes. Patti and Tsubaki actually don't mind showing off all their glory. Especially when they're drunk. The only way you would catch Maka and Liz naked is when you accidently walk in on them while they are changing or they are using the shower.

Poor Soul. This happened to him. He got Maka-chopped pretty bad, and for the first time too if I might add. It all started when Soul and Maka were home alone ( but with a stray cat that had wondered in and no one knows about yet.)Maka had just gotten out of her shower. Soul, being the 'cool' idiot he is, walked in thinking that the blonde would either be in her bathroom getting dressed or completely dressed. Of course, if either of that was true, this chapter would have no sense AT ALL.

"Maka? Have you've seen my-" Soul stopped short when he saw Maka, who had nothing but a towel on that was about to fall. Luckily for the blonde, she caught it. "SOUL! KNOCK FIRST!" she yelled. Then the poor boy had a new dent in his head. Soul would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the sight of Maka with only a towel. Now if only it wasn't on...

"Hello?! Are you listening?! Ugh!" Maka yelled. Then she litteraly kicked him out of the room and got dressed. Soul finally remembered what he wanted to ask Maka, but decided for it to wait. _Damn! If she hadn't caught it... That would've either A) give me a massive nosebleed, B) gave me a boner, or C) made me grab her, kiss her, and fuck her without a care in the world. I prefer C... Shit. Just thinking about that gives me a boner. Time to take a cold shower. _The albino walked into his room (Conviently right next to Maka's...hehe...) and stripped.

Maka was inwardly freaking out. _What are you freaking out about? You wore clothes that would've revealed anything that Soul would've saw! Or was it because of Soul... Damn. What I would give to- Shit Maka! You've been hanging around BS to much. Hehe... BS. His initials are like bull shit, exactly what he is. Off topic! But seriously! You've seen guys with out shirts and guys almost naked that tried to get in my pants. I wonder how Soul is in bed and- _"Maka! I forgot to ask. Have you've seen my laptop? Black*Star borrowed it then left it somewhere..." Her perverted thoughts were interrupted by Soul's voice.

" Try under the kitchen sink! Or laundry room. I think I might've saw it- wait. I found it." She stopped when she saw the red laptop with blackstripes under her blanket. _That's what was poking my side last night! _She grabbed the laptop and opened the door. " He put it in my bed. I would like to why, but I much rather not get involved in a conversation with him." The blonde said while handing Soul his laptop.

"Thanks and sorry 'bout earlier." He said and took off to his room. Maka watched him. _I don't mind..._

~(0.0~)(~0.0)~

**Next Day...**

Soul sat next to Maka with his laptop. The latter looked at the boy then back to the t.v. _"I'm going to get in this motherfucker trunk."_ [1]The man on the t.v. said. Soul let his eyes wonder over to the girl next to him. _Shit! They need to get new clothes. Hers are too revealing._ Maka had on yoga pants and a tight,tight, tight, did I mention tight? spaghetti strap, yellow tank top that hugged her 'developing' breasts. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a few strands falling out. Her legs were crossed and she had a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

Every time she laughed, her boobs would bounce and yoga pants hugged her hips and ass,and her tank top, it was a little to low and -yep! He was correct!- she wasn't wearing a bra. " The black guy is fucking hilarious. Don't you think,Soul?" she asked. Soul just hummed a yes.

_I'm soooo glad that I have my computer in my lap. Otherwise, it would not be good._ Soul thought. " That dick slapped my ass and tried to get with me even when I said no and threaten to break that jackass' arm! And then he goes and hits on my _sister_!Ugh!" Liz yelled when she walked into the door. " Liz. He was a dick that thought you have a hot body and wanted to get in your pants. If his buddy didn't tell him to stop, I would've done something,anyways. Either way, you wouldn't have gotten the worst sex possible." Kid said. Maka giggled a bit while Soul smirked. Soul leaned over to Maka, who leaned in to hear what he was going to say.

"He doesn't realized that he just called Liz hot and that he said he would beat up the guy just for flirting with her." he whispered. " I give it less than three weeks before they jump each others bones and go at it like rabbits." Maka whispered back. Soul laughed and said,"You're on. Loser has to be winner's slave for a week." They took shook hands and listened to the conversation behind them.

" What do you mean?"

"I would've ripped the guys balls off if he touched you like that again."

"..."

"..."

Maka grinned at Soul. Soul mirrored her. "He just realized what he said, didn't he?" she asked. The albino nodded. The blonde laughed. Liz and Kid looked over towards the two. Maka was laughing and Soul was smiling at her. Not a smirk, not a grin, a smile.

Kid's eyes were wide. " Soul is smiling. An actual smile." he said,Liz turned her head towards Kid." Four weeks. I'm sure it will take them four weeks then they will be fucking each other's brains out. I'm so glad that they have a whole hall to themselves because I'm pretty sure that they will be loud as a train." Liz said with a smirk. Kid smirked back and opened his mouth. "How do you know if they haven't already fucked?"

Liz laughed. "I know because Maka still moves like a virgin. And she would've told me if she had sex. She tells me _everything_." _Damn. This girl will be the death of me. _Kid thought.

~(0.0~)(~0.0)~

Maka was in the kitchen making breakfast. Soul was at the bar with his head in his hand, watching her move around the kitchen. Something fuzzy rubbed against the girl's leg. She screamed. Soul lifted His head and looked at the floor. He started to laugh.

" I-It's not funny!"

" Hell ya it is!"

Soul stopped laughing and looked at the blonde. Her face was red and she had a pout on her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest, which made her boobs look bigger. Her green eyes turned forest green.

"How would you feel if something just brushes up against your leg? Hmm?" she asked. Soul got up from his seat and walked over to Maka. He wrapped his arms around her" 'M sorry." he said. Maka wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "It's alright. The hell was that thing anyways?" She was answered by a meow.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that a cat?"

"Yep."

She pulled away. Her eyes drifted downwards to see a purple cat. She then looked back at Soul very calmly. " HOW THE HELL DID A CAT GET IN THE FUCKING HOUSE?!" She yelled. The cat only meowed.

Footsteps were heard then a _BAM!_ when the door was slammed open. " There's a cat? In _my _house?"Kid yelled. "Please tell me it's symmetrical. Please tell me it's symmetrical!"

That moment, Patti, Liz,Tsubaki, and Black*Star came in. "Dude what are you yelling abou-OH MY GOD THERE'S A CAT! A GODLY CAT!"Black*Star yelled. He ran towards the cat to pick it up, but it jumped into the table before he could come near it. It flicked it's tail and meowed. Patti laughed and tried to catch the cat."Come here, kitty! I ain't gonna shoot ya!" She and Black*Star tried catching the cat. Tsubaki ran around trying to get them to stop.

Kid was on the floor crying about how asymmetrical Patti's and Black*Star's running was. Liz was trying to calm him down. It didn't work.

Maka just went back to cooking and Soul stood next to her. When she was done, Maka grabbed two plates, put her's and Soul's breakfast on them, and the two went into the living room to eat their breakfast. They sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. Soul was the first to speak.

" When will they realize that breakfast is done and we left the room?"

Maka sat down her plate on the table. "Never."

~(0.0~)(~0.0)~

Moans filled the room. Maka laid on the bed beneath Soul. He was attacking her neck. Every moan that came out of her perfect lips drove him over the edge. His mouth left her neck and latched on to her nipple. She arched her back and moaned at the feeling. Soul smirked and flicked her nipple with his tongue. Another moan.

He did the same thing to her other nipple. His hands roamed her bady and her's tugged at his hair. Maka pulled Soul up from her boob and to her lips. Those perfect, perfect, perfect lips. Maka broke off the kiss and whispered into his ear "Fuck me,Soul."

That was all it took for Soul to do what he wants to her. He positioned his cock at her entranced and- _BAM!BAM!BAM! _Slamming on the door woke him dick was hard and he knew he needed to take a cold shower. Voices were heard from downstairs. "Crona! Ragnarok! What'cha been up to guys?"Black*Star said. Soul got out of bed and walked into his bathroom.

_Great. The best part comes and damn Crona and Ragnarok come. I'm just glad that no one came to wake me up._Soul thought as he turned on the shower. He stepped into the shower and took care of his business.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The same moment, Maka decides to walk in.

"Soul! Some people are here! Get your ass down stairs!" Soul heard Maka yell from his bedroom. " Yeah!Yeah! I'm coming!" he yelled back. Maka walked downstairs to see Tsubaki bowing to a pink hair girl and a black hair boy with an 'X' on both of his shoulders and one on his face next to his right eye. "Gomen'nasai!" She kept repeating.

Maka sighed. " Well, did you do this time?You only start to speak Japanese when you do something you feel guilty about." The raven hair girl turned to Maka."Watashi wa, subete no ragunaroku ni mizu o koboshita kurona to torippu shi ragunaroku o sadō![2]" she said in perfect Japanese. The blonde shook her head. Only she and Tsubaki understands the language in that house because the Snake's Venom had some Japanese 'customers' and some people need to learn it. Everyone else didn't understand.

"Sore wa daijōbudesu. Daremoga anata o rikai suru koto ga dekimasunode, chōdo eigo o hanasu.[3]" Maka said back. Tsubaki nodded then repeated what she said in English.

"I spilled water all over Ragnarok then tripped Crona and tripped Ragnarok." Everyone nodded head and said "Oooohhh!"

Maka walked over to her computer and brought her e-mail up._PING!_ A new mail popped up. She opened it.

_To:killerstreetblonde _

_From:anonymous _

_Maka Albarn. We know where you are. The life you know will come to an end. Snake's Venom may have ditched your friends but deep down,you still have venomous blood in you. Did you forget? Lock your doors and windows at night. Spiders can get in and snakes will get out. _

_~A friendly tip. _

Another mail popped up:

_To: killerstreetblonde _

_From: friendlytipstolive _

_One of your friends will betray you. They will get you to trust them. Something new is coming. Be careful 'Ms. Sythe'. That boy that you hang around, he is hiding ' worry. I'm a friend. _

_~X marks the spot._

_P.S. Hope you still know how to kill._

**[1] Identity Thief! Best movie ever!**

**[2] I love Japanese! And Tsubaki's Japanese so what the hell!**

**[3] She's saying 'It's okay. Just speak English so everyone can understand you.'**

**Okay. The email thing is just some random idea I had. Who is X? You probably can figure it out. New people will be appearing in the next chapter! And A Kind Master will be put on hold for a while. Gomen'nasai (I'm sorry!)**


End file.
